Showers are very common in bathrooms around the world. Although, not so common, showers are also used for bathing animals; generally pets. They are also used to clean inanimate objects like cars. Showers supply constant flow of slightly pressurised water for a perceivable degree of cleansing, particularly when aided with a cleansing agent. However, constant flow of water leads to higher usage. Given the scarcity of water across the globe and the predictions of several eminent environmentalists about water-scarce regions of the future, it is necessary to act now for sustainable use of water.
It is known to combine air and water in a shower head as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,942 B1 (Shanon, 1991). This patent describes a shower cubicle where a jet of water is used to create a massage effect. Although variable speed has been disclosed, the consumption of water is not. Further, the extent of cleaning has not been disclosed.
Realising the importance of conservation of water, some attempts were made in the past to reduce its usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,108 B2 (The Boeing Company, 2007) discloses a showering system on-board an aircraft, where a controller directs misted air through a misting nozzle and further activates an air flow system such that misted air within the shower area flows through and is dried.
The technique minimizes water usage and requires a minimal amount of space onboard. In this case also, the efficiency of cleaning has not been disclosed.
US2002112738 A1 (PARKER et. al) discloses an apparatus for the coating of a human body with a tanning composition, such as a sunless tanning composition. An arm with a plurality of nozzles traverses within a booth to spray the coat on a body inside the booth. The spray nozzles are oriented to avoid opposing air flows and excessive air flows which cause inefficient and uneven, dripping or streaking in the deposition of tanning composition on the skin.
A single shower may not remove 100% soil, especially sebaceous soil. However, cleaning to the extent of about 40% is generally considered good. Known quick showers do not always provide this level of cleansing, especially if soap or any other cleanser is not used.
Accordingly, a desired shower apparatus is the one which consumes lesser water, provides a quicker shower and more cleansing. Quick-showers are useful when a large number of individuals are expected to share common facilities for bathing as in such cases, time is generally a constraint. In community bathing facilities, hygiene also becomes an important aspect.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shower apparatus that solves some or all problems of prior art.
We have developed a shower apparatus having plurality of nozzles to simultaneously spray a pressurised gas and a liquid on an object, which can be located at a reasonable distance from the nozzles. The nozzles are configured to provide cleansing in a single shower, while consuming lesser water. The nozzles are also movable in relation to the object to be cleaned, thereby allowing for adequate coverage and cleansing at the same time.